tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 460
A séance has been held at the great house at Collinwood – a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past; back to the year 1795. There in the village of Collinsport, Victoria Winters has been unjustly accused of witchcraft and on this day, she will be hanged by the neck until dead. And another she has known... Barnabas Collins, faces the final and ultimate destruction. Episode 460 of Dark Shadows was directed by series creator Dan Curtis and written by Sam Hall and Ron Sproat. It originally aired on ABC on March 29th, 1968. In the climax to the 1795 Flashback storyline, Barnabas Collins narrowly survives an attack by Nathan Forbes. After avenging himself against Forbes, he pleads with his father to put an end to his destructive reign once and for all. Unable to bring himself to end his son's life, Joshua Collins chains him up in the Collins family mausoleum. Meanwhile, Victoria Winters is sentenced to die for witchcraft. Synopsis .]] Nathan Forbes waits in the study, ready for the arrival of Barnabas Collins. He arms himself with a crossbow and fires a bolt into Barnabas' chest just as he enters the room. Unfortunately for Nathan, his shot misses Barnabas' heart. Barnabas pulls the shaft out of him then strangles Nathan to death. Joshua learns about Nathan's fate and has Ben Stokes burn the body. He tells him that Millicent's mind is completely gone and that she barely recollects even knowing Lieutenant Forbes, let alone being married to him. She remembers him only as a suitor. He adds that he is going to have their marriage annulled and that he will adopt Daniel Collins as his own son. He further notes that he will use his power and influence to remove all record of Angelique's presence in Collinsport so that future generations will never know of the dismal fate that befell the Collins family during this time. History will show that Naomi and Jeremiah died of natural causes and that Barnabas left Collinsport and moved to England. The conversation turns towards an even more grim topic. Joshua tells Barnabas that he is having Ben Stokes and Riggs move his coffin from the tower room to the mausoleum. At sunrise, he promises, he will do what he must and end Barnabas' tormented existence. Before they depart, Barnabas makes a final request of his father. He asks him to set Ben Stokes free and pleads with him to do what he can to save Victoria Winters from being hanged at the gallows. The sound of a rooster is heard outside and Barnabas knows the sun is approaching. The two say their final farewells to one another. Joshua however, cannot bring himself to destroy his son. Instead, he has Ben Stokes affix a silver cross to the interior of the coffin and secure it inside the secret room in the mausoleum. He has it wrapped in heavy chains, confident that nobody will ever learn about this dark secret. Afterward, he keeps his word to Barnabas and grants Ben Stokes his freedom. He gives him one-hundred dollars to start a new life for himself. Unfortunately, the second promise Joshua made to Barnabas is greeted with failure. After using his wealth and influence to petition the governor of Maine to grant a stay of execution for Victoria Winters, Joshua receives word that the plea has been denied and that Vicki will hang. At the courthouse, Vicki sits in her jail cell. Her final request is to see Peter Bradford one last time. The gaoler brings Peter to her and they are aloud only five minutes to spend together. After professing their love to one another, Peter promises Vicki that no matter what happens, he will somehow find her again. The two are separated and Vicki is led out to the gallows pole. The gaoler asks if she would like a mask and she nods. The black, hooded mask is placed over her head and the noose is secured. Vicki hears Peter's voice echoing in her ear, promising that he will someday find her. The gaoler pronounces sentence and Vicki is hanged. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 1 of Volume 7 of the Dark Shadows DVD series collection''. * Opening monologue spoken by Alexandra Moltke. The narration for this episode is spoken rather hurriedly, probably to allow for extra time to wrap up all of the plot threads before returning to the 1967/1968 timeline. * Closing still: Barnabas' chained coffin inside the mausoleum. * There are no closing credits for this episode. * This episode is the final chapter in the "1795 Flashback" story-arc. Excerpts from the episode's climax are used in episode 461. * The events of this episode take place on March 31st, 1796. Dark Shadows: 512 * This episode has one of the larger cast lists out of any episode in the series. * Final appearances for Joshua Collins, Ben Stokes and Nathan Forbes. The death of Nathan Forbes takes place off-camera. Nathan's ghost makes an appearance in episode 512. * Barnabas Collins chronologically appears next in episodes 210/211 when he is freed from his coffin by Willie Loomis. His next actual appearance is in the present in episode 461. * Joshua's comments about altering the family history was likely included to explain away the various historical discrepencies in the series relating to this time period. Numerous references have been made to the 18th century Collins family members prior to this storyline being written and the details surrounding each individual member varies from account to account. * The final fate of Peter Bradford becomes a recurring plot thread in future episodes. He does however (in more ways than one) keep his promise to Victoria Winters to find her, as revealed in episode 650. * Howard Honig, who plays a gaoler in this episode, also played a gaoler in episode 452. Bloopers * When Joshua Collins opens the gun case, it is clear that the gun is too large to actually fit inside the box. Quotes * Nathan Forbes: I have to be steady. I have to aim carefully. Very carefully. * Barnabas Collins: You didn't hit my heart. It didn't hit me, Forbes! It didn't hit me. * Barnabas Collins: Take out your pistol and fire a silver bullet through my heart and end Angelique's curse forever. * Joshua Collins: I don't know what lies beyond the grave, but I hope... that you will have some kind of peace. * Peter Bradford: Somehow you managed to travel through time and find me and somehow, no matter what happens... I'll find you. I'll find you. Just remember that. * Gaoler: May God have mercy on your unrepentent soul. See also External Links * * * * References ---- Category:1968/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries